Lettre à Sirius
by Harmonia Lupin
Summary: " Voilà ! Après des secondes, des jours, voir peut-être même des années d'hésitations, j'ai pris ma décision. La décision de t'écrire, la décision de partir... "


Sirius,

Voilà ! Après des secondes, des jours, voir peut-être même des années d'hésitations, j'ai pris ma décision. La décision de t'écrire, la décision de partir.

J'imagine ton étonnement en lisant ses quelques mots : tes sourcils qui se froncent imperceptiblement, ton regard qui s'assombrit, tes lèvres qui tremblent si légèrement. Tu ne comprends pas, ou plutôt si, tu comprends trop bien, tu comprends si bien car toi aussi tu as toujours voulu partir. Tu as voulu fuir avant même que cela ne commence, et quand j'y pense, je réalise que je n'aurais jamais du te retenir, même si je l'ai fait malgré moi.

J'ai grandi si vite, trop vite, devenant une adulte avant même d'en avoir l'âge. Tu étais mon opposé, un adolescent prisonnier d'un corps d'adulte, même si je crois qu'au fond, les détraqueurs avaient fait de toi un homme que tu ne voulais pas accepter. Tu avais certainement raison : il ne nait rien de bon de la torture et du noir. Tu m'insupportais tellement parfois à vouloir être l'ami d'Harry dont tu cherchais à faire un second James. Cela me mettait hors de moi mais alors, je fixais ton regard et ma colère s'évanouissait. Je comprenais que tu cherchais simplement des repères auxquels tu pourrais te raccrocher pour essayer de construire cette vie à laquelle on t'avait arraché si tôt.

Tu avais vingt et un ans, l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Peut-être est-ce pour ça que c'est aujourd'hui que je pars ?

Je crois que je réalise enfin à quel point tout cela est dépourvu de sens.

Comment aurais-je pu me douter qu'une simple tasse de thé et un peu de réconfort allaient faire tout basculer ?

Tu étais si vulnérable, mais si désirable. Tu étais si facile à aimer et tu ne demandais qu'à aimer. Moi j'avais besoin de vivre, d'aimer et de perdre la tête pour oublier cette guerre qui déchirait notre monde.

Alors nous avons basculé. Il y a eu une nuit, puis une autre et ainsi de suite. Nous nous sommes retrouvés engagés là-dedans sans même nous en rendre compte. Au début la guerre était notre excuse, puis ça a été la reconstruction. Mais aujourd'hui, quelle est notre excuse Sirius ?

Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai toujours su que ma seule véritable excuse à tout cela était la plus simple qui soit : l'amour. Parce que finalement, c'est bien l'une de seules choses au monde qui nous pousse à faire des choses insensées.

Je t'ai aimé à en crever, tu sais, d'un amour qui détruit tout sur son passage. Je t'ai aimé avec une passion sans égale. Je t'ai aimé au point de bousiller mon cœur. Mais maintenant je dois m'arrêter avant de foutre en l'air ma vie, ou plutôt mon avenir. Alors je pars. Je mets un point final à cette passion qui me dévore les entrailles.

Et tu veux savoir ce qui est le plus ironique dans tout ça ? C'est que je t'aime encore. Envers et contre tout. Raison ou sentiments ? Cette fois-ci je choisis la raison.

Je sais que tu vas me haïr mais cet exil est aussi pour toi Sirius, je ne cherche pas seulement à me sauver, mais à Nous sauver.

Cette histoire nous consume de l'intérieur, elle nous bouffe au point de nous faire oublier la vraie vie. Personne ne la connait, du moins ils ne l'évoquent jamais. Et nous nous ne parlons en aucun cas de l'avenir, comme si nous n'en n'avions pas. Mais nous en avons un Sirius, et le nier ne permettra pas de le faire disparaitre. Nous nous sommes battus pour cet avenir, pour qu'il soit beau et libre, alors je crois que nous n'avons pas le droit de le gâcher. Quelque soit les excuses que l'on se trouve.

Tu vois, j'imagine revenir en Angleterre dans quelques années. J'espère te découvrir marié, et qui sait, peut-être même papa ? Tu me présenterais ta famille, je te présenterais la mienne. Nous échangerions un regard que seules deux personnes qui se sont aimées à en perdre haleine, pourraient échanger. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur, et peut-être un peu le mien aussi, même si ca me semble égoïste. Alors si nous n'arrivons pas à vivre heureux ensemble, pourquoi restons nous tous les deux ?

Tu sais Sirius, même si tu ne me l'as jamais dit je sais que tu m'as aimé, tu m'as aimé à en souffrir et à en oublier que tu avais le droit de partir et de vivre.

Je sais que tu ne le pourras peut-être pas, que tu ne voudras pas t'y résoudre mais j'espère cependant de tout mon être que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

Pardonne-moi mon amour.

Te rappelles-tu cette longue nuit que nous avions passé à parler de nos vies ?

Tu parlais de partir, de voyager, moi je voulais rester malgré tout. Quelle ironie de voir qu'aujourd'hui nos aspirations sont contraires à ce qu'elles étaient. Tu rêves d'une famille alors que je n'aspire qu'à parcourir le monde, qu'à m'échapper de là.

Je sais que tu as tout fait pour panser mes plaies mais c'est à moi de le faire. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'en chemin je trouverai qui je suis et qui je veux être.

Alors je pars. Je pars pour toi, je pars pour moi, je pars car il faut que je parte. Je suis à la croisée des chemins, et pour la première fois je sais quel chemin choisir : je choisis celui que ma conscience ne m'impose pas.

Parfois la plus belle façon d'aimer est de savoir partir au bon moment.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire Sirius : vis ! Vis pour toi et seulement pour toi !

Affectueusement,

_Hermione_


End file.
